Talk:Metal Gear ZEKE
Water? Does anyone know why the pilot's seat of ZEKE filled up with water when Paz was driving it? BigBoss1292 03:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I assumed it was something to do with providing shock absorbance in the cockpit, since it was mentioned earlier that a pilot would be thrown about too much in a bipedal mech, which was one of the reasons for using an AI to pilot Peace Walker. --Bluerock 19:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :To add to the shock absorbance matter, the throwing of the pilot during movement is only part of it. The other shock would come from the rail gun, which would produce heavy recoil, more so for the force needed to fire long range. If the target is too far away, the amount of force needed would come back as recoil, and could potentially knock the rail gun itself off of ZEKE. Just think of how hard the pilot would be thrown from it.WolfMaster 00:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not a physisist, but wouldn't water INCREASE the shock, as opposed to air? August 3, 2012 ::::Yeah, I was probably mistaken on that one. Perhaps the writers were too. --Bluerock (talk) 22:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, water propagates shockwaves better (lower energy loss per unit distance traveled) and more evenly than air does. However, material transitions dissipate shockwaves like nothing else. Human's actually have a pretty good shock reduction system (though it's evolved more for the falling-10-feet-or-so level of force rather than the pound-of-C4-going-off-at-10-feet level...hey, C4 isn't a natural hazard, being tossed off a hill by an angry aurochs is.). The diagram of scalp layers is actually complex enough that I don't even know how to summarize it, but it looks like it has about 11 different types of material going from the skin through the bone (which itself is layered with a hardened exterior and interior and a softer core), two layers of dura, and finally the arachnoid (spider is arachnid, brain sheathing layer is arachnoid). After that, you have cerebrospinal fluid filling the skull, within which the brain more or less floats. A concussion is what happens when you deliver a sufficient shockwave to make the brain flow through the cerebrospinal fluid and bounce off the inside of it's protective casing. My guess is that Paz is where the AI module is supposed to go, and that her modifications were adding the manual controls and instrument feedback in such a way that they weren't readily obvious. Presumably while in the R&D lab, the AI core would be under Strangelove's care while the mechanical body would be in Huey's division; so as long as it's not on active duty, Paz can just slip into the brainbox and activate it directly. Turning off the equivalent of the cerebrospinal fluid would be noticable during testing, while the inclusion of alternate controls might not be. (Note that one of the keys for unlocking the final battle with Paz is that Zeke not be on active duty in outer ops, hence it's sitting quietly in the lab with its brain unplugged. Rashkavar (talk) 20:58, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Railgun-launched nuke Hmm, ZEKE can launch nukes from its railgun? The camera zooms in on the railgun as Miller is warning Snake about Paz preparing to launch a nuke. So... I guess there's nothing really unique about REX now (besides using it to fire stealth nukes). --Bluerock 19:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not too certain about that. From what Paz was describing about Cipher's plan when learning that Big Boss won't rejoin them, it seems as though they wanted the Nukes to be traced right back to Mother Base/MSF, and MGS seemed to imply that nukes fired from a railgun would cause them to be fired in such a way that won't ignite the fuel and thus technically maintain stealth, so I doubt that the nuke would utilize the railgun if they wanted it to be traced right back to them. Weedle McHairybug 19:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, the nukes used for REX were specially developed for stealth, the railgun just accelerated them. --Bluerock 20:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, well, there is one thing that was unique about REX, and that's the fact that REX, unlike other Metal Gears, actually has virtually indestructable legs (as trying to destroy the legs won't work). Even with ZEKE, it was implied that its legs needs to be at 100% efficiency, and even having it at 95% will cause it to be destroyed easily. Weedle McHairybug 05:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::That railgun is the same one used by the Chrysalis, and as such, is a conventional one. Besides, it's stated that both the nukes and the launcher are the ones from the Peace Walker. And you know why the railgun from REX was specifically used with the stealth nukes? Because they didn't use propellant, the acceleration was provided by the railgun. --Greed-sama August 9, 2010 :::::Yes, we already know all about REX. The question was whether ZEKE also used its railgun to launch its nuke, as the cutscene seemed to strongly imply, though it is true that it does use the railgun in a conventional manner, during the ZEKE battle. From its appearance, ZEKE doesn't even appear to be armed with a seperate nuke launcher. Also, I don't recall them saying they obtained Peace Walker's launcher, only the nuke itself, though if you could post the dialogue saying otherwise, that'd be great. --Bluerock 22:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) One of Paz's Diary tapes suggests that the plan was to kill Big Boss if he refused to join, then launch the nuke afterwards, since there would be nobody capable or would lose the will to fight due to Big Boss being there hero. "I must fight him." This would explain why she didn't try to fire the nuke during the boss battle. And Kaz only mentioned finding the nuke and nothing else.WolfMaster 23:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Watching this whole discussion, one can't help but wonder why did Huey bother with adding a regular nuclear launcher to Peace Walker if he could just have added the Chrysalis railgun (apparently somehow able to fire a regular nuke just as big as the railgun itself) to it? :P Greed-sama 18:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: My guess is that ZEKE doesn't launch nukes from the Rail gun. I would say they did get that nuke launcher from Peace Walker and they use it in ZEKEs right arm, just like Railgun, to fire the nuke. And to make my point clear; they use Railgun when deploying ZEKE as Metal Gear (Granin's original idea of it) and using Nuclear launcher when deploying ZEKE as nuclear platform. Dr.Ed Argon 22:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Now that sounds more logical. Given ZEKE's customizable nature, it wouldn't be surprising if the nuclear launcher would be just another optional part. After all, ZEKE's main role is that of a 'General Purpose '''Bipedal Tank. There's no other way that kind of old heavy nuke could fit into the relatively scrawny (especially compared to the much more robust REX) ZEKE, and let's not even mention its railgun. As for the camera zoom done to ZEKE when Miller mentions the nuke launch... the way the camera moves in such a quick and sudden way seems like it would really be more like an easter egg from Kojima, as a reference to REX. One can't take all of these very seriously, otherwise we would have to accept as indisputable canon stuff like a Gekko and the MK II in Huey's office, a poster of Mei Ling in a truck (many years before she was even born!), or giant monsters and cat people roaming in an island close to Costa Rica! Greed-sama 01:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::As this topic appears to have been reopened, I'll add some more thoughts. Miller only says they recovered Peace Walker's ''warhead, so they likely modified it's already existing missile launcher weaponry to create the final nuke itself. As has been noted, Peace Walker's giant ICBM would simply be too big for ZEKE. Paz would also not need the full range of an ICBM to hit the U.S. from the Carribbean (if I recall correctly, she planned to launch it directly from Mother Base). I agree, the camera shot of the rail gun must be just a homage to REX, but it was a confusing scene nonetheless. --Bluerock 08:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Keep in mind with just the warhead being collected, the entire assembly could be downsized to whatever size you want (though you'd presumably want range greater than tactical use since the warhead on peacewalker would have the sort of yield expected from a ICBM - such a blast would destroy the entire battlefield if used as a tactical warhead). So scaling it down to something that would fit on Zeke makes sense. Personally, I'd go for a back-mounted launcher - recoil from launch would transfer directly to the legs, while the arm mounted rail gun would give you plenty of torque. As for REX's railgun and stealth nuke, there's really nothing special about the projectile for the stealth system. Space launches are detected by tracking the heat signature of rocket propellant. It's a cheap, easy way to get very high quality information, while radar would have trouble even figuring out that it's coming until it's re-entered the atmosphere (which is a bit late). We have no means of tracking un-propelled masses on reentry unless it's up in space long enough for an astronomer to notice it and plot its course - that's why that exploding asteroid over Russia was such a surprise. So, knowing that, the designers of Rex's weaponry (note: not Hal) just built themselves a big-ass rail gun that can provide enough acceleration to launch things into space. The projectile for the nukes they fire would just be a large mass of ferromagnetic metal (Iron is a decent choice) and the nuclear warhead itself. (Plus, perhaps, a small control module to detach it from the metal block it rides into space and make proper course adjustments to ensure accuracy) - in short, the only difference is that the propellant component of the nuclear missile is a block of metal that fits in REX's railgun instead of the traditional giant rocket. Rashkavar (talk) 21:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Water filled cockpit Was there a reason for this. Seems strange to have this much water near all your controls --Drawde83 22:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Either it was an excuse to have her in her underwear, or it was supposed to be used for shock-absorption due to the obvious fact that ZEKE was bipedal locomotive (since apparently people turn to jelly if they even attempt to pilot a bipedal locomotive weapon.). Personally, I'd guess the latter is closest. Of course, that also calls into question why Volgin didn't seem to use a similar shock-absorption liquid barring water for the Shagohod since its velocity would probably achieve similar results.Weedle McHairybug 23:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The shock comes from the walking itself, not G-forces from velocity (i.e. Shagohod). ZEKE's whole frame would jolt violently from every step that is taken. Also, it jumps about like a Gekko, making the issue even worse. By the way, Drawde, we discussed some of this earlier, at the top of the page. --Bluerock 07:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Images Is someone able to replace the ZEKE images with ones utilizing the "normal" color scheme, rather than the original uploader's preference for black? --Bluerock 19:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I fought the custom version of Peace Walker again and again without damaging the head even 1 % and I collect all the head scraps, and yet I only receive a ZEKE head instead of a Peace Walker head.Can someone help me, please? 08:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Peace Walker legs How do they increase mobility? All I see is that ZEKE uses S-mines when it has them equipped, but moves exactly like the vanilla version. 02:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Could be it's referring to the mobility statistic, which is used for Outer Ops performance, rather than enhancing its performance in extra ops. Rashkavar (talk) 21:18, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Why do I want spares? At first when I noticed that I could build extra versions of the main parts, (walk unit, etc) out of scraps, I figured this was an extension of the upgrade system spanning this entire game. 5 scraps for the crap version, another 5 to refine things, etc. Turns out there's no difference to ZEKE's stats when swapping between components (well, unless I use peace walker's legs, or a non-Zeke head, or the secondary bits like armor and rail gun, but that's different). So, is there any particular reason I want to have spare versions of the basic Zeke legs, walk unit, head, and ...other-thing-whose-name-I-forget? Are they just spares when it gets beat up too much in outer ops, or do I get the ability to refine them somehow? Rashkavar (talk) 21:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I believe they're just so you can rebuild ZEKE from scratch should it be destroyed in Outer Ops. The parts don't break down individually, all that are equipped on ZEKE will be lost. Therefore, you'll at least have a basic ZEKE model to fall back on. --Bluerock (talk) 22:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC)